everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Memories
Memories is the 4th episode of School of Fairytales Season 4 Transcript "Theme Song" Previously On OUAD Jeffery: Take 'em to the dungeon. Owen: Get us out of here! "Alex begins to cast spell but is stopped by guard who puts a bracelet on him" "DC swings in, taking out 1/2 of the guards" Rocky: DC! "DC takes off his head revealing himself" "Rocky looks around & notices orbs containing memories of Camelot" Rocky: No way, he- Alex: "appears" Find something? Rocky: I can't believe it, he erased all our memories. Present Day Owen: He did what? Rocky: He erased all of our memories. Fran: You've got to be kidding. Rocky: Nope, there's a whole vault w/ proof. Owen: But why would he do it? Fran: Nicky, you haven't said anything, do you know something? Nicky: "shakes head" Owen: Come Nicky, you can trust us. Nicky: But he's watching. Rocky: Who's watching? Nicky: The Evil King. Fran: Don't worry about him, if tries to hurt you, we'll fight him off. Owen: Now tell us what happened. 6 weeks ago "Nicky walks into Alex's dorm & notices him depressed" Nicky: You ok? Alex: No, we didn't even get rid of the darkness. Nicky: I thought you had the wand? Alex: I dropped it back @ Camelot & I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want us back. Nicky: If only you could erase your mistakes. Alex: Nicky, that's a perfect idea. Nicky: What is? Alex: "pulls & flips through pgs. in spell book" Nicky: Do you think that's a good idea w/ your condition. Alex: Of course, They won't remember our memories fought down in Camelot! "casts spell" "A dark cloud appears over EAH & takes all the memories out of Nicky, Fran, O & Rocky" Present Day Rocky: That doesn't explain how you got your memory back. Nicky: I wasn't done. Rocky: "mimics Nicky" Owen: Rocky, stop it! Nicky, please, continue. 4 weeks ago "Nicky found Alex's vault" Nicky: What are these? Alex: "turns around" Nicky, what are you doing down here? Nicky: Was gonna ask you the same thing. Alex: "sighs" Well since your down here, these are all the memories of everyone's from Camelot. Nicky: What?! Alex: You said to fix my mistakes. Nicky: I said if only there was a way. Alex: Yeah & that's my way. Nicky: But why did you, what did we miss? Alex: I'll tell you sometime later. Present Day Rocky: That's it. Nicky: Yeah. Rocky: Wow. Fran: No Rocky, this is big. Owen: Yeah, if Al didn't drop the wand, he could've gotten rid of the darkness. Nicky: He said he was planning on doing that once he erased their memories. Rocky: Oh my grimm. Nicky: He also wants to speak to you before you leave. Rocky: Ok? "walks away" Cut to Castleteria: Rocky: Nicky told me to come here. Alex: I'm glad you did. Rocky: Why? Alex: 'Cause now you finally get your happily ever after. "Alex rips out Rocky's heart from his chest" Rocky: Why are you doing this? Alex: It's all apart of my destiny. To Be Continued... Characters *Alex Charming *Owen Croakington *Rocky White *Nicky Hatter *Franny Shadowman Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes